


Patchwork

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fix what you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moments of Disarray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122868) by [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22). 



> From dracoqueen22's prompt of 'secrets in the dark' on livejournal.

This is the fifth time you’ve come to his door. He never asks you to, but the slouch in his shoulders and the slight twist of his lips is telling.

Oh, it’s subtle, and you doubt anyone else notices. He’s good at hiding these things. But _you_ see, _you’ve_ noticed. You’ve faced his reflection in your mirror before.

 

You knock. He’ll wait, testing your patience, before answering. But he always does. He’ll crack the door, checking the hallways, because no one else can know.

And then he’ll gesture you in, and you’ll begin the process of patching what you can.

 

 

~ End


End file.
